vvvvvavvvvvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Here Comes Pacman
In the ancient year of 1999, an American rock band called "Bloodhound Gang" released the album "Hooray for Boobies", and 5 singles from the album. The fourth single, titled [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v2NFl86LX3Q&t=2m53s Mope], contained a comedy skit about Pac-Man smoking crack cocaine, which was in the middle of the song for absolutely no reason. About 7 years later, on the 6th of July, 2006, a YouTube user named "haakor" released a video simply titled [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8dRZ3atLW8 Here Comes Pacman]. It had the same exact plot and audio from Mope's Pac-Man skit (except the first two lines are swapped), but the video was completely different, featuring a CGI Pac-Man talking to some two random IRL guys in a real environment. Almost a whole decade later, the Here Comes Pacman video became a running gag on VvvvvaVvvvvvr with Main Theme - Pacman Smoking Crack (link), and soon become one of the channel's main memes. Pac-Man Smoking Crack has the honor of having the very first VvvvvaVvvvvvr album ever released being entirely dedicated to it, which is titled PAC-MAN Smoking Crack Offiicial Soundcrack '(link) Please don't do drugs, kids. Otherwise you'll go to hell before you die. Here Comes Pacman Transcript The video starts in pitch black darkness. Immediately, white words in Impact font reading "here comes PacMan..." sic appear in the middle of the screen as a voice, presumably Guy 1, says '"Awww shit, here comes Pac-Man." Then, it cuts to Pac-Man entering the room, through an already open door. Pac-Man happens to be wearing sunglasses, and carrying a brown, round suitcase in his left hand. "YO-YO-YO-YO-YO! What it is, motherfuckers?!" Pac-Man shouts at the top of his Pac-Lungs to whoever happened to be in the room. "Hey, Pac-Man! What's up?" Guy 2 says, as it is revealed to us the room contains two human males. Both of which are on the wooden floor instead of the couch right beside them for an unknown reason. Guy 2 was (and still is) sitting on the floor of the room the video takes place in. Guy 1 is also laying down on the same floor, right next to Guy 2. "Me, you bitches! I'm high on crack!" Pac-Man shouts, as he quickly throws away his sunglasses and opens up the brown, round suitcase, revealing the crack and the crack pipe inside of it. Crack cocaine happened to be Pac-Man's most favorite drug of all time. "Wanna freebase?" Pac-Man politely asks the two couch-hating gentlemen on the floor, as he is showing off the crack inside the brown, round suitcase, and the crack pipe, to both of the floor-loving guys in the room. "No, Pac-Man! Drugs are bad!" Guy 2 retorts to the Pac-Fellow, minding the dangers of crack cocaine. He tries to redirect the Pac-Person to better life choices by warning Pac-Man about crack cocaine, and drugs in general, being dangerous to consume. But he ultimately fails. "Nope. Can't help you, man." Guy 1 just casually replies to the giant yellow crack-smoking living sphere right in front of him. "PUSSIES!!" Pac-Man shouts at the two guys, being dissapointed at his generous crack offer being declined by them. Pac-Man then immidiately proceeds to smoke the crack that used to be inside the brown, round suitcase. "WOOOAAAHHH, HOLY SHIT!" The Pac-Person yells out loud right-after, being surprised at the quality of his own crack cocaine. Pac-Man then proceeds to do some sick dance moves to the Pac-Man theme, until he spins towards the camera, at which point the video abruptly ends on a close-up of his face. Category:Memes Category:Non-VvvvvaVvvvvvr videos